Family bonding
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some cute fluff between Simba and his father Mufasa :)


**_First things first._**  
 ** _I DON'T OWN THE LION KING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO WALT DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!_**

 _My very first attempt at writing a Lion King tickle story and this is what came out._  
 _So far I have written sad or dark stuff about the Lion King only and I wanted to change this today._

 _I hope you like it :)_

 _If you don't like stuff like that, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you._  
 _For those who don't know me: No worries, I don't write fetish stories, since I don't like this myself._

 _I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes :)_  
 _English isn't my first language ;)!_  
 _And i would apperciate feedback in the form of a comment very, VERY much ;)_

* * *

 **Family bonding**

With the rising of the sun a new beautiful day in the Pride Lands began.

Gradually, the lions awakened from their dreams.

Big fangs were shown when they yawned, claws dug into the sandy ground when they stretched their bodies and Sarabi and her lionesses made themselves ready for a new, wonderful day.

It was early morning and the rising sun bathed the country in a red light that reflected in Sarabis eyes, when she walked out of the cave of the pride rock. She stopped briefly in her movements, stood still and closed her eyes and focused only on the sounds of her surroundings. Here she heard floating water in the distance, there she heard birds singing their early morning songs and here and there she could hear the sounds of the other animals of the savannah.

When she opened her eyes again, the other lionesses stood around her, waiting for her to move again.

When the queen of the pride lands opened her mouth to let her voice be heard, her lionesses roared with her to show her how much they respected her and that they were ready for an early morning hunt…

The cave of the pride rock was almost empty by now.

Only one lonely Lion lay in the middle of the dark place and was still sleeping soundly.

It had been a long day for Mufasa and Sarabi had decided to let him sleep when she had made herself ready for the upcoming hunt.

He was a proud King and a loving father, had many duties to take care of and thus he deserved to sleep.

At least that's what Sarabi thought.

There was one lion who thought a bit differently about that.

Simba had been up for some time now, had looked for something to hunt, but he had quickly found out that every bird, every butterfly and every reptile in Africa was still too fast for him to catch and thus he had given up his hunting attempts and he had decided to look for Nala, but he hadn't found her and that's why he had walked back to the cave of the pride rock to play with someone else.

But when he had arrived, the cave was almost empty.

Only his father was still there and he was still sleeping.

How boring, Simba thought and he just wanted to turn around and leave the cave when an idea popped up in his head.

Maybe his father would play with him or he would teach him how to hunt when he would wake him up?

There was only one way to find out and Simba wasted no time and he quickly made his way over to his sleeping father.

Every other lion would have kept his distance to Mufasa, but not Simba.

He knew his father, knew how far he could go and it had been way too long since he had spent some time with him all alone.

He would totally take advantage of that now.

When he stood next to his father he looked at his face.

He looked so different when he slept, but Simba knew how powerful and fearful his father could look like he wanted to.

But he also knew how gentle this big lion could be…

"Dad? Wake up!"

No response came and Simba growled and started to shake his father's shoulder when he stood up on his hind legs to reach it.

"Wake up dad!" he said again, but he only got a murmur as an answer.

Fine, there were plenty of other ways to wake him up and Simba knew all of them…

He walked over to the other side of Mufasa, jumped up to reach his shoulder and put his paws onto it to keep his balance. Then his teeth closed around Mufasas ear and he pulled hard on it.

The king of the pride lands growled in his sleep and movement went into his body.

His growls became deeper, sounded more fearfully when he could feel how Simbas small, but sharp claws dug into his fur and the skin beneath, while he pulled on his ear again and he bared his fangs at the sensations.

"Stop…that…" he murmured; clearly fighting against waking up.

But Simba didn't think of stopping now.

Quite the contrary, because he now climbed onto his back to get at his other ear; not realizing that his paws dug into some sensitive areas.

His hind legs dug into his sides, while he tried to keep his balance and his front paws dug into his shoulders and when he moved his legs, Mufasas whole body jumped and a small smile formed on his face.

"Simba…don't…"

The younger lion stopped in his movements, to look into his father's face and when he saw the small smile on it, he couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I know you're not sleeping anymore dad. Get up!"

"No…let me sleep son…"

The answer for that was another bite into his ear and paws that dug into his sides again and this time a soft laugh escaped his throat as the tickling sensation became too much for him.

Out of reflex he slowly rolled onto his back, tried to escape those little paws on his body, but Simba followed him, until Mufasa was lying on his back with Simba lying on top of his belly.

When the younger lion realized what was happening he couldn't stop his own laughter anymore and he used his claws to tickle his father's belly with them. He knew that he couldn't harm the other lion with them, since they were too small and still too soft to cut through flesh, but they were perfect for an early morning tickle attack to get old, sleepy and slightly grumpy lions to get up…

And it was working perfectly, because in a matter of seconds Mufasa was laughing loudly and deeply. His majestic laughter echoed in the cave, mixed with Simbas happy laughter and soon the old lion was kicking his legs out, rolled around on the ground as his son happily tickled him wherever his claws could reach him.

"S-Simba…please…stop it…" he pressed through his loud, booming laughter, when he couldn't take any more tickling.

"Only if you promise me to play with me!"

"Okay, okay! I will play with you…just…stop…PLEASE!"

And Simba did stop and he himself couldn't stop laughing anymore, because he had just defeated the most powerful lion in the whole pride lands.

He waited patiently for Mufasa to calm down again and when he did, he looked at Simbas face, still with that gentle smile on his face.

"And all of that just because you wanted to play with me?"

Simba giggled and nodded his head.

Something mischievous began to sparkle in the king's eyes and before Simba could ask what was wrong with him, Mufasa rolled around, pinning Simba to the ground and he held him down with one of his giant front paws; of course without hurting him.

"Fine. I'll play with you…"

Seconds later it was Simbas laughter that echoed through the cave, when Mufasa nuzzled his nose into his belly, tickling him.

"No dad! NO!" he pressed through his happy laughter and he tried to push the older lion away from his belly with his hind legs, but Mufasa was way too strong for him.

He only laughed at those poor attempts to get away from him.

"What? You wanted to play with me and now I am playing with. Stop complaining Simba!"

And with that he buried his face into the soft fur again and started to lick Simbas belly with his rough tongue.

And Simbas laughter echoed through the cave for a long, long time that morning.

Even when Sarabi had returned from her hunt, he was still laughing.

And Mufasa was laughing along with him…

 **The End**


End file.
